Malleo
"Fire Flower!" -Malleo- Malleo is Weegee's younger stepbrother (which is odd, since Malleo's counterpart Mario is older than Weegee's counterpart Luigi). He comes from the MS-DOS game "Mario's Time Machine". Malleo spends most of the time running his Fire Flower Factory. He also serves as Weegee's assistant during battle. Because, you know, what are brothers for? Malleo is not quite as evil as Weegee; for instance, Malleo argued with Weegee over the use of Fireball Bombs in the Fakegee War. In fact, some say Malleo just wants to do his thing, whatever that is. Appearace Since Malleo is modeled after Mario, it is logical that Malleo would dress like Mario, right? Just like the famous red plumber, Malleo wears a red shirt with blue denim overalls. Malleo also wears a pair of dashing brown dress shoes, as well as the signature red "M" hat...Why is this even important, anyway? Beats me. Forms of Malleo Malleo has taken three forms in the last few years, likely because he kills other Fakegees. Whenever a form of Malleo comes like normal malleo more powerful becuase of Weegee ll he is a god., an y. The different forms Malleo has taken are listed below: *Malleo V.1 (2008-2008) Soon after Meegarios Fakegeeiam attack, the first iteration of Malleo was born.Unlike his predecessors, Malleo had an obsession with his Fire Flowers *Malleo V.2 (2010-Current)The second iteration of Malleo shares the many same characteristicts as the orgin Malleo.For this reson,Both iterations of malleo ae commolny the same. *Toon Malleo when Toon Weegee was made and at some other time Malleo transformed into Toon Malleo who looks more scray han his regular form. Fakegees and Family *'Meegee' (2006-2007) '''- Meegee was Fakealleo's f formed when Weegee decided he needed a brother to keep him company. Meegee was pretty much a recolor of Weegee, so nobody cared when Meegee got stepped on. *Meegario' '(2007-2008)' - He was a colonel in The Fakegee War. Meegario loves to eat KFC, and pretty much anything, really. Unfortunately for him, he died from a Fakegeeism attack when trying to order a salad at Saegee's Bar. *'Malleo V.1''' (2008-2010) - Soon after Meegario's Fakegeeism attack, the first iteration of Malleo was born. Unlike his predecessors, Malleo had an obsession with Fire Flowers.[Fortran *'Fortran (2009-present)' - Fortran was Malleos father. As a result, Fortran acts in a very disturbing manner; nobody knows what Fortran's even doing most of the time. All he says is, "PRESS START TO RICH," which doesn't make any sense. Unlike Malleo's other previous iterations, Fortran exists to this day. *'Awheeo' (2010) - Awheeo was really, really stupid. I mean stupid. Some say he had a mental disability; others think he was just trying to get out of trouble. Nobody knows because Awheeo fell in a pit of acid just three hours after his birth. *'Malleo V.2' (2010-current) - The second iteration of Malleo shares many of the same characteristics as the original Malleo; he even has the same memories. For this reason, both iterations of Malleo are commonly considered the same Fakegee. *'Samalleo' *nOTE GREEGEE WIKI MEEGEE AWHEEO FORTRAN ARENOT HIS FORMS TOON MALLEO MALLEO V.2 AND MALLEO V.1 NOT THE OTHERS.Fortran was his father. Malleo's Fire Flower Factory During The Fakegee War, Malleo and a few Weegee Clones decided to build a factory. A Fire Flower factory, one that produced Fire Flowers. The factory also produced small amounts of FFR as a byproduct. The products of the Fire Flower manufacturing process were spat out of a pipe around the back of the factory. Some are confused as to why the factory was built, since Malleo can make Fire Flowers anytime he wants. That is true, but the process takes a lot of time. Thus, the factory was built to help speed up Fire Flower production's Toon Malleo. Category:Weegee Family Category:Fortran Family Category:Malleo Family Category:Rene's Printing Stuff Category:Ean and Malleo Stuff Category:Humanoid